


Find Me a Hero

by Madaboutagirl



Series: SuperCat-One Shots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat Grant is a dramatic asshole, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: Just a reimagined take on the S1 pilot from Cat's point of view that I wrote a while back. Since Cat is returning for the S2 finale, I thought that I would share my head canon or rather 'fanon' with you.Cat is a dramatic asshole.





	Find Me a Hero

Cat Grant does not believe in coincidence.

"Go find me a hero, Kiera."

A few hours ago, she uttered those exact words to her young assistant and now she is watching grainy footage of a young woman who purportedly saved a plane from crashing downtown, by guiding it across town and setting it down in the harbor. The queen of all media watches as the young woman pulls herself up onto the wing of the plane as it bobs in the water. The girl stands still for just a moment before abruptly flying off. Cat rewinds the screen and freezes it on the girl standing on the wing. It is virtually impossible to tell who she is due to the poor quality of the video. Exhaling slowly as she taps her lip with the arm of her glasses, Cat contemplates as the video loops through again.

At first glance, the only thing that the girl standing on the wing has in common with her assistant is possibly age and gender. Cat realizes that it is ridiculous to think that her executive assistant is an alien, just because the girl is the first assistant to last longer than a few months. But Kara isn't just an excellent assistant. Oh no, Kara consistently manages to complete each ridiculously complex task that Cat gives her and the girl is unflappable. Cat has insulted and/or criticised Kara's clothes, her intelligence and her sunny disposition, even mispronounced her name repeatedly, yet the girl does not react. Every morning, Cat arrives to the same bright eyed and bushy tailed greeting, is handed a hot latte and the day begins as if the insults from the day before never occurred.

Shutting down the monitors in her home office, Cat makes a decision. She will just have to draw the girl out. If the girl has superpowers on par with Superman, there is no way that she can continue to be an executive assistant. Not if she could be Cat's very own superhero. Yes, Supergirl arriving in National City is just what Cat needs to save The Trib and Kara knows it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat waits a moment to savor the new energy she feels as her staff pours into her office.

The overnight story about the flying girl saving the plane is all that anyone is talking about and the reporters and department heads gathered into Cat's office are sure that the CEO is going to hand out assignments on this breaking news.

Before standing up, Cat clicks her remote and suddenly each screen behind her displays a different news show and everyone of them is reporting the same story, showing the same grainy footage of the girl hero standing on the wing of the plane.

"Tell me, has anyone identified this girl yet?" Cat inquires glancing about the room. "It's been twelve hours, people what do you have on her?"

Feet shuffle, throats clear but aside from a few murmurs, no one says anything.

Cat frowns as she looks at one of her best investigative reporters.

"She's 20 to 25, taller than average, but that's difficult to judge against the wing of the plane," he offers.

Cat sneers at him, then picks up the remote and switches all of the TV's to the same channel. A collective gasp fills the silence as they all watch the coverage from Metropolis which ends with a shot of the Daily Planet's front page.

"I know many of you are used to being second best, but it is new to me," she pauses to let that sink in a moment before continuing. "The most incredible event in the history of National City and we have no exclusive of any kind. This happened here in National City, yet the Daily Planet has managed to scoop us from over a thousand miles away."

Several of her people stammer excuses and suggestions, Cat is about to cut them off when James Olsen enters the office and steps up to stand beside Kara.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Olsen," Cat quips. "Do you have any thoughts on our girl hero?"

"She could be anyone, but my experience tells me that here walking among us," James replies, glancing around the room before settling his gaze on Kara and smiling at her.

"James, you make an excellent point," Cat remarks trying to not focus on the fact that her new art director seems to be familiar with her assistant already. "Do you think there is any connection between this hero and..."

"To my friend in blue?" James asks interrupting her. "I don't know, not that he's mentioned. But if she is anything like him, she's a hero. Saving people is what they were born to do," he adds stealing a glance at Kara before adding, "She'll be back."

Cat catches the look between them and seizes upon James words. "She better be. This girl is the answer. She is exactly what I need to save the Tribune," Cat replies triumphantly.

Kara stands mesmerized by the sight of Cat Grant excitedly discussing her heroics last night. Just yesterday, the media mogul was implementing severe cuts and downsizing. The girl can't help but feel proud of her actions, her heroics have saved more than just a plane full of people, it's saved people's jobs too. She's brought of her reverie abruptly by Cat's voice.

"Go, go get me that girl!" Cat quips ending the meeting.

It does not escape her notice that her assistant is already friendly with her new art director. And while there are many possible explanations for it, Cat doesn't believe in coincidence. James Olsen, Superman's BFF is here and suddenly National City has a hero of it's own.

The two in question are almost out of the office when Cat calls out. "Kara."

"Yes Ms Grant?" Kara answers turning towards her, still beaming proudly from the positive feedback for her heroics the night before.

"Kara, I need you to get me lunch. A lettuce wrap will be fine for today," Cat requests and watches her deflate a bit at the lunch request and Cat almost feels bad about doing it, but it is lunch time and Kara is her assistant.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat returns to her desk and pulls up her computer, but continues watching. Kara returns to her desk. Says something to the guy across from her, then heads over towards the elevator, not a second later the guy follows her. Curious, Cat pulls up the security feed. But neither of them are in the elevator. She clicks through the other options and finally catches them leaving the stairwell for the roof. She quickly clicks over to the roof camera just as the door opens and she watches them walk across the helipad. There's no audio, so Cat can't hear what they are saying. But it does appear that the two are having some kind of disagreement. Suddenly, Kara storms off towards the edge of the roof. Cat gasps, watching her assistant intentionally fall backwards off the building. Horrified, Cat grabs her phone to alert security, but then she notices that the guy is looking up at the sky. Since Cat can't adjust the camera angle, she has to wait to see what he is seeing. Barely a moment later, Kara lands on the roof.

"What the hell!" Cat exclaims to herself. "She found me a hero."


End file.
